Lost Hearts
by xEvilRegalx
Summary: Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, and Hook arrive in Neverland in search of Henry. Emma and Regina grow closer throughout the journey, but a relationship between a former Evil Queen and the daughter of Snow White can never be easy. Swan Queen and strong M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Waves crashed against the side of the ship as the sky slowly grew darker around them. Emma grabbed on to the rope nearest to her in an attempt to steady herself. Charming clung to a rope next to her holding Snow tight against him; Regina was on the other side of Emma looking none-too-pleased with this whole ordeal, and Mr. Gold was on the opposite side of the ship having a suspiciously easy time remaining standing. The water had been rough ever since they'd arrived in Neverland and Emma's arms were getting tired from trying to keep herself steady.

She was surprised they'd all managed to be civil and, so far, no fights had broken out. Although it would be hard to fight and hang on all at the same time, she supposed.

"Charming?" Emma heard her mother's worried voice and looked to see Snow looking up at her husband in worry. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer at first. He had been battling sea-sickness ever since he'd set foot on the Jolly Roger and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't getting any better. "Ye..." he was cut off suddenly as a giant wave rocked the boat and he lost his grip on Snow. Emma didn't have time to react before she felt her mother crash into her. Her own rope slipped out of her fingertips and she felt herself falling backwards.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed from where she had landed on the deck.

Emma braced herself for an impact but was surprised when she felt an arm around her waist that stopped her from landing on the deck.

Regina stumbled a little under the force of Emma's weight but managed to keep standing. "Grab on!" the older woman yelled above the roar of the waves.

Emma didn't hesitate but grabbed tightly on to Regina.

"Not to me, Miss Swan. To the ship!" Regina said tersely. Emma could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

Emma felt her face flush red with embarrassment as she removed her hands to reach for the rope Regina was currently holding. Of course she'd meant to the ship. Emma had no idea why she'd thought to grab on to Regina. Normally she did anything she could to avoid her son's other mother and here she was practically hugging her.

Although lately, though she would never admit it even to herself, Emma had found herself actually enjoying her time with Regina. Most of it was spent bickering but that was just the way they were with each other. She even sensed that secretly Regina enjoyed their banter as well.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Snow said as she climbed back to her feet, Charming was already heaving over the side of the ship.

"Well if Captain useless up there would avoid at least one wave," Regina yelled up toward Hook, beyond annoyed at the whole thing. "We'll never find my son if we end up at the bottom of the ocean!"

"I'd like to see you do better," Hook grumbled. "At least we are still alive. You should be thanking me."

Emma turned toward Regina and the motion brought their faces within inches of each other. She hesitated at the unexpected closeness and Regina's dark brown eyes glanced unintentionally down toward Emma's mouth and then quickly back up again. A nervous fluttering began in Emma's stomach but she pushed it aside. "He's right, Regina. It's not his fault we got caught in this storm."

"Thank you! At least someone has some sense on this ship," Hook called down just as a fresh wave slammed into the ship causing him to nearly go flying over the wheel and Regina to clamp a hand on Emma's arm to stop herself from smacking into the other woman.

"Well as fun as this is," Mr. Gold interrupted them. He waved a hand casually and instantly the sea began to calm down, the waves giving way to an expanse of smooth water as far as the eye could see. Which wasn't far considering how fast the darkness was setting in.

For a moment they all looked around in confusion, still clutching tightly to the ropes and railings and Hook to the ship's wheel. Emma and Regina both looked down at Regina's hand still gripping Emma's arm and Regina quickly let go. She reached up to brush her hair back behind her ear, "Well, that's better."

"Thank goodness!" Charming exclaimed.

"What took you so long?" Hook said angrily.

"Well, it was rather amusing watching you all," Gold said snidely. Emma rolled her eyes. "I can also do this," he waved his hand again and everyone braced themselves, looking around for whatever it was he had conjured up.

"What the..." Hook exclaimed and let go of the wheel as it continued turning without him.

"Okay..." Emma said slowly. "So that takes care of that then...what do we do now?"

"We should get some rest," Charming offered. "We need to be at full strength if we are going to have to face Pan and whatever he throws at us and get Henry back."

"I agree with Charming," Snow chimed in.

"Of course you do," Regina remarked dryly.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I wouldn't want to be sleeping if Pan comes to pay us a visit," Hook said. "We should take turns standing watch."

"Hook's right," Emma agreed and ignored Hook's grin in her direction.

"Let's split into pairs," Snow said decisively. "That way we'll have three groups to rotate watches."

"Works for me," Emma agreed, glancing at Regina but the brunette's eyes remained fixed on Snow. "How are we gonna pick pairs?" she asked.

"Well, since there are three of you who are able to use magic I suggest we have one magic-user in each pair."

Emma tried to tell herself she wasn't disappointed that she would not be paired with Regina. "I barely can use magic, I don't think that even counts."

"I can teach you," Emma was surprised that it was Regina who had volunteered. "I know what _he _is capable of," she shot Rumplestiltskin a black look. "Trust me, you don't want him to teach you anything."

Emma stared for a moment, "Uh, sure." She saw Snow and Charming exchange a worried glance but they must have decided that Regina was the better option because they remained silent.

"So, I guess I'll go with Mr. Gold," Charming said, not looking all too thrilled with the option but better him than Hook. No one wanted to have Gold and Hook going after each other 24/7. And he wasn't too keen on leaving his wife alone with the man either.

"Oh great, I get stuck with the Prince of sea-sickness," Gold quipped, but no one paid him any attention.

"Well, I call Emma," Hook winked in Emma's direction and Emma rolled her eyes. Regina clenched her jaw.

"_I'll_ go with Emma," Snow shot Hook a disapproving look. "You can go with Regina."

Hook huffed. "Yeah, 'cause we have such a great history together."

"Would you rather go with him?" Regina asked dryly and gestured to Rumplestiltskin who grimaced at the pirate.

Hook didn't answer, but grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"I didn't think so," she turned toward the rest of the group, "We'll take the first watch. I can't sleep while my son is out there in danger."

"Bloody hell," Hook mumbled.

"We'll take the second watch then," Charming offered.

"Great, so where do we sleep on this thing?" Emma asked.

"The ship has four cabins so a couple of us are going to have to share," Hook offered. "I'm assuming you two will share a room," he nodded toward Snow and Charming and Emma saw a black look cross quickly over Regina's face, "so that leaves the four of us," he looked at Emma, Regina, and Gold.

"I'll share with Regina," Emma volunteered. Everyone looked at her in shock, Regina most of all. "Split up the guys and girls," she explained.

"So it's not okay for me and the crocodile to be on the same watch but you're going to make us sleep in the same room?" Hook complained.

"Afraid are we, dearie?" Gold teased.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you to try and slit my throat in the middle of the night, that's for sure."

"Oh, I could do much more than that," Gold threatened.

"That's enough!" Emma interrupted. "Everyone will behave themselves while we are on this ship. There will be no fighting and certainly no throat-slitting. We need to find my son. Our son," she amended with a glance at Regina, "and we can't do that if we are too busy fighting each other instead of whatever Pan throws at us."

Gold and Hook remained silent, chastised.

"Okay, then. Well, lets get some sleep I guess." Emma said, leaving Regina and Hook on the deck and heading below with Mr. Gold and her parents. Heading to a room she was going to share with _Regina _of all people. She knew whatever happened on this trip, she and Regina would either end up closer from this or at each other's throats even more than they had been in the beginning.

She drifted off to sleep imagining how it would be like to go to sleep every night just feet away from the former evil queen.


	2. Chapter 2

The watch had been pretty uneventful and Regina had been surprised to find Hook slightly less obnoxious than she had expected. After Charming and Gold had shown up to relieve them, Regina carefully made her way in the dark to the room she was sharing with Emma.

She hesitated outside the door before slowly and silently pushing it open. Immediately her eyes scanned the dark room and settled on the blonde curls on one of the small cots in the room. Keeping her eyes on the other woman she quietly made her way to the bed on the opposite side. A small snore came suddenly from the sleeping woman and Regina tried to suppress a small smirk. She wasn't surprised Emma was a snorer. Ladylike was something the woman was not; neither awake nor asleep it seemed.

As Regina settled down beneath the rough blanket she heard rustling and then a soft sleepy voice, "Goodnight, Regina."

Regina froze momentarily. "Goodnight," she answered. This whole thing was extremely odd. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be sleeping in the same room as Emma Swan.

xxxxx

Emma woke up the next morning to find Regina already gone, her bed neatly made almost as if she'd never even slept in it. Leave it to Regina to be a neat freak even on a pirate ship, she thought to herself. Emma wasn't even that good about making her bed even at home.

She'd gone to bed after her watch with her mother for a few hours although it felt like only a few minutes. Emma sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. After she'd pulled her boots on she headed up to the deck to find everyone else.

"Well, good morning, sunshine!" Hook called, grinning, from behind the wheel as Emma climbed up, although the wheel was still turning of its own accord thanks to the spell Mr. Gold had cast the night before.

Emma gave him a wary look. "You do know that the ship is steering itself, right? You don't have to stand there..."

"Bloody hell. Of course I know that. Why does everyone think I don't know that?" Hook shot a dirty look at Regina who was watching the conversation and had obviously already brought it up.

"Well probably because you insist on standing there like an idiot," Regina smiled meanly.

Hook huffed. "It's a matter of principle. A captain should be behind the wheel of his ship."

"Well, how long until we hit land?" Emma asked to interrupt the bickering.

"Not long now, probably a day or so I would say," Hook replied. He brought his telescope out from his jacket pocket and used his teeth to open it. "I'll let you know when it's in sight," he raised it to his eye.

Regina tolled her eyes and walked away just as Emma's parents were coming up.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed sounding as glad as always to see her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty uneventful," she answered. She still wasn't sure how to act around her parents. She knew they wanted to jump right into the whole happy family act but for them time had been frozen. They didn't have to live 28 years thinking they were alone in the world just to find out that their parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. And were also the same age as her. It was a bit too much to take in all at once.

"Good," Charming smiled. Both her parents had giant smiles on their faces but all three of them stood awkwardly, not sure what to say to one another.

"I thought maybe we could have some family time?" Snow tried carefully.

Emma grimmaced slightly. "Um, yeah, sure." Her parent's faces lit up in obvious joy.

"Great!" Charming sounded relieved, as if they had expected her to say no.

"Yeah, great," Emma mumbled.

xxxxx

Regina came to stand beside Mr. Gold in the front of the ship where he was looking out over the ocean. "Does this thing know where it's going?" she asked looking out at the waves instead of at her former mentor.

"The ship will take us to wherever Henry is." He said simply.

"So that means he's alive?" she looked at him in hope.

"I didn't say that now did I? It simply means he's in Neverland."

"Can't we just magic ourselves there?" she asked.

"We've no idea what we would be landing ourselves in. It's much safer this way."

"And slower," Regina argued, anger creeping in to her tone. "Whatever we find, we can handle. It's better than letting Henry die out there!"

"Actually, no it isn't." Mr Gold's tone was impatient at her questioning. "There are real dangers on this island, dearie. We can't save him if we're dead."

Regina glowered at him. She turned angrily and vowed to spend as much time as possible away from everyone on this ship. This whole situation just kept getting more frustrating and she didn't trust herself not to do something rash.

xxxxx

Later that afternoon, Regina sat on her bed staring absently out the small window. Every moment that went by, her need to find Henry became more and more insistent. If they didn't find land soon, she didn't know how much longer she could sit back and let her son's fate rest in the hands of people she frankly didn't trust in the slightest.

"Regina?" Snow's voice came from the open door behind her, interrupting her musings. Regina turned around to see her former step-daughter approaching her cautiously. She tried her best to keep her face neutral, "Yes?"

"Dinner is almost ready. Or whatever you call that concoction Hook is making anyway," Snow tried to alleviate the tension between them that had both women tip-toeing around each other.

Regina smiled but the smile didn't quite meet her eyes. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Snow turned to go but hesitated. "Regina..."

"Yes," Regina rolled her eyes.

Snow took a breath and walked further into the room. "I just...I want us to end this. This battle's been going on for so long, Regina, and you deserve to be happy," Snow pleaded.

Regina laughed bitterly, "Funny coming from you."

"Holding on to this hate won't make you happy. You think if you destroy everyone else's happiness you'll finally get yours but you won't. That loneliness and that emptiness will still be there and there will be no one left to get rid of that. You may succeed in making everyone else miserable but if you do, what then? You'll never find peace and love unless you let yourself let go of the past!"

Regina didn't say anything at first. "You make it sound so easy," she said, bitterness in her tone. "I've tried to change, to let go of the past, and where did that get me? You know as well as I do that no one will ever let me leave the past behind. They'll never believe that I can be good. Especially you and your perfect family," she all but spat the last words.

"That's not true," Snow protested. "I know there is good in you. And Emma believed in you when no one else did. When we all thought you killed Archie she made us give you a chance because she believed you could change."

"And then you all showed up a couple hours later on my doorstep to arrest me for murder," Regina countered sarcastically. "And even better, with that annoying fairy to trap me. Again!"

Snow looked pained, "Your mother was very convincing. We were wrong and I'm sorry, Regina." She looked back in at the woman who had saved her life so long ago. "We've all had so much loss in our lives. Isn't it time we stopped creating more?"

Regina didn't answer Snow's question. Snow hesitated a moment and then, with a look of sadness and pity, left the room.

Regina looked down at her hands and then around at the empty room. Alone, as she always had been and always would be. Snow's words were nice, but it was all false hope. She'd given in to the cold blackness a long time ago and she knew it was far too late for her to ever go back.

xxxxx

A soft knock on the door a while later startled Regina from her thoughts. She rolled her eyes half expecting it to be Snow again with all her sappy bullshit.

"Regina?" before the former queen could respond the door was pushed open and Emma poked her head in, an uncharacteristic nervousness barely noticeable. She had a bowl in one hand and she held it out as she approached Regina. "Hook made some stew. Or something." She scrunched her brow. "It's not too terrible anyway, whatever it is."

Regina hesitated and then reached to take the bowl. "Thank you, Emma," she said haltingly.

Emma sat heavily on her own bed across the room, which gave a loud squeak beneath her weight, "I thought you might get hungry later," she said and the genuine kindness in her voice made Regina's heart twitch.

Regina smiled briefly and looked down at the bowl of brown mush in her hands. "I don't think I can eat while Henry's still out there somewhere," she admitted.

"Hey," Emma said softly and waited until Regina looked back up at her. "We will find him. If there's one thing I've learned since I met Henry is that you have to keep fighting."

Regina looked unconvinced, "You sound like your mother. She was always so naive. Trust me, wanting something enough doesn't make it true. I would know." An emptiness shone in her eyes. "We don't even know if he's still ali..."

"He is," Emma said confidently.

"I hope you're right," Regina looked down again.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh my God! Regina, don't move!" Emma suddenly yelled out. Regina looked up. Emma's eyes were wide as she stared at something above Regina's head.

Fear started to course throughout Regina's body, "What?!" she asked urgently, freezing in place.

Emma got off her bed slowly, staring intently. "Don't move!" she warned again.

"What is it?!" Regina asked again, her anxiety causing an edge to creep into her tone.

Emma stopped next to Regina and looked worriedly down at Regina's head. "I got it," Emma said quietly as she slowly reached out a hand. Quickly she snatched her hand back and a huge spider went flying on the floor between them.

Emma jumped back a little and let out a yell that could almost be considered girly before quickly squishing it with her boot. "There!" she looked proud of herself.

Regina looked up at the blonde woman. "All that for a spider?!" Regina said a little too harshly. She realized she was still holding the bowl and set it down loudly on the tiny table by her bed.

"It was a huge spider!" Emma said defensively.

Regina backed off at Emma's tone and the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry. Thank you." she stood up and they both looked down at the spider's remains on the floor.

Regina waved a hand and it vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. She looked back at Emma, "There. Good as new."

"Except I think I messed up your hair a little," Emma reached out slowly and paused briefly before smoothing a strand of Regina's hair back in place.

Electricity sparked from Regina's head down her spine at Emma's touch. Both women looked at each other for a moment, Emma's hand still suspended in the air by Regina's face. Up close, Regina could see the flecks of different colors in Emma's eyes and the way her golden hair fell in perfect, soft waves down her back, and it was all Regina could do not to reach out to touch her.

Slowly, Emma lowered her hand and the action seemed to break the moment. "So, how about that magic lesson?" Emma said finally, forcing herself to sound cheery. "If we're going to get Henry back, we're going to need to give it all we got."

Regina eyed the blonde woman for a moment, flustered at the thoughts that had been running through her head. "Okay," she said, and this time her smile was genuine.

xxxxx

"Okay, now you try it," Regina said as she sat on the edge of the ship and watched as Emma tried yet again to build up a protective field around herself. Night was coming quickly and the sun was already sinking into the horizon, casting everything in an orange glow.

"Okay, I'm ready," Emma nodded, her face in deep concentration, her hands outstretched in front of her.

Regina conjured the tiniest fireball she could manage, more of a spark really, and sent it flying towards Emma.

She watched as the fireball slowed as it hit the shield Emma had managed to put up but then continued right through. "Shit!" Emma ducked down as it continued over her head.

Regina quickly magicked it away before it could land and set the ship on fire. "Keep up your concentration," Regina said, a tinge of annoyance creeping into her words, "We're all going to go up in flames." Then she added, "Think about Henry. Let that be your focus."

"One more time," Emma said, standing back up and raising her arms once again.

Regina readied another fireball and sent it flying without another word.

Emma's face was once again focused. This time as the fireball neared, Emma's eyes squinted in concentration.

Regina held her breath as she watched. The fireball hit the shield and dissipated.

"Yes! I did it!" Emma looked incredulously at where the fireball had been just moments before.

As Emma celebrated her minor success, the former queen studied her carefully. Emma noticed her staring and her smile faded, "What's wrong? I thought that was pretty good."

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina said and the sincerity of her tone made Emma forget all about the lesson.

"Of course," she answered.

Regina's brown eyes searched Emma's for a moment. "How come, after everything I've done to you, after how hard I've worked to make your life miserable, it still seems like you're the only one who is willing to give me a chance."

Emma came over and sat down beside the other woman, the soft lapping of the waves against the side of the ship the only sound as Emma considered the question. "Because I can see you trying to change," she answered finally, "and trust me, I know how hard it is to try to change when no one believes you can. Everyone needs someone in their corner."

Emma could see the hope shining in Regina's eyes as she listened. It was moments like these where the normally reserved mayor let her guard down where Emma could see glimpses of the woman she must have been back before she'd become the Evil Queen. These moments when Emma also found herself noticing how beautiful the older woman was. Especially with the glow from the sunset behind her.

"I'm not giving up on you," Emma said softly, and then, after hesitating just a moment, Emma reached out her hand and slowly took the brunette's hand in her own, half expecting Regina to pull away. Regina's fingers flinched reflexively but she didn't object. Regina's hand felt warm and strong in her own and Emma was surprised at just how much she had been wanting this. And more, she realized.

"Thank you," Regina said softly, looking down at their entwined hands and wondering just how things between them had changed so much since Emma had first shown up with Henry on her doorstep.

She looked up again to see Emma looking back at her intently. And, as the blonde's eyes traveled down to her lips, suddenly she knew Emma was going to kiss her. Her heart caught in her throat and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Did she want this?

Emma slowly and carefully brought a hand up and brushed a strand of Regina's hair back behind her ears. She looked up at Regina again as if to make sure she wasn't going to stop her.

Regina felt every hair on her body stand on end. Before she could do anything though, a voice sounded from behind them and both women jumped apart. "It's our turn for watch..." Hook trailed off. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, an amused grin on his face.

"Actually," Emma began, but was cut off when Regina jumped up to her feet.

"No!" Regina said quickly, relieved at the interruption and walked toward Hook. "We're done here."

Emma got up as well, "Tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes locked on Regina's.

Regina nodded once slowly.

Hook looked at Emma in amusement, one eyebrow raised in question, but she refused to say anything to him. Regina turned to walk away and Hook followed after her, leaving Emma standing alone in the growing darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking? _Emma mentally scolded herself as she lay in her bed in the dark. The gentle, rhythmic rocking and groaning of the ship was doing nothing to soothe her tonight. Sleep was the farthest thing on her mind right now. Actually, what was on her mind was Regina. And how Emma had been that close to kissing her. And, judging by the way her heart wouldn't stop pounding every time she relived their short, almost-moment, Emma officially knew what she had been ignoring for so long. She, Emma Swan, had fallen for Regina, the so-called Evil Queen.

But she had seen the fear and uncertainty in Regina's eyes before they'd been interrupted by Hook, and Emma couldn't help but feel that she had majorly messed up things between the former mayor and herself. When Regina had allowed Emma to hold her hand and by the way Regina had opened up to her, Emma had assumed that the other woman shared at least some of the feelings that Emma had felt herself battling on and off since they'd met. Those feelings had oscillated between attraction, frustration, anger, and, more and more often lately, longing - longing to know more about this woman with so much pain and anger. Regina deserved some happiness and Emma wanted to be that for her.

_Except that's obviously not going to happen, _Emma mused, glumly. _Regina probably wants nothing to do with me anymore. _She turned on to her side and looked over toward Regina's empty bed. She let out a heavy sigh. Regina and Hook's watch would be over soon and Emma had no idea what to say when the other woman returned. Actually, pretending to sleep was sounding like a pretty good option right about now.

xxxxxxx

"So... are you just going to sit there and stare the whole night?" Hook asked, breaking the silence that had been sitting awkwardly between them all evening. They sat across from each other, Regina resting against the side of the ship and Hook with his back against the mast. The evening was cool and darkness had fallen hours ago but the sky was lit up by an almost unnaturally bright moon and the stars scattered across the sky. It would almost have been romantic. If she wasn't sharing it with Hook. She tried not to think about who she'd rather be spending it with, but she kept catching her mind wandering to how it would be like to have the savior's arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm, and also, what would have happened had Hook not interrupted them earlier.

Regina looked up at Hooks question, startled out of her musings to see the pirate twiddling the tip of his hook in his fingers absently as he looked at her. There was a spark in his eyes though that grated on Regina's nerves and terrified her all at the same time. "I'm just thinking about Henry," she said, finally, hoping he would let it pass.

She wasn't that lucky though. Hook raised a questioning eyebrow, "Are you sure that's all you're thinking of? Maybe not someone else?"

Regina's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat but she quickly composed herself, her face falling into the perfectly polite mask she had mastered long ago. "I'm sure," she said coolly, her tone making it obvious that she did not want to discuss the subject.

Hook gave her a look, obviously not buying it. "You know, love, sometimes the heart just wants what it wants. Doesn't always mean it makes sense."

"And what would you know about that?" Regina challenged. A cool breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders and she hugged herself to keep warm.

"Plenty," Hook answered defensively. Then, more gently, "Actually, I think our hearts have more in common than you think,"

Regina felt something rush through her. A wave of something that burned in her heart. _Was she jealous? _"You're in love with Emma?!" Regina blurted before she could stop herself. Horror washed through her as she realized her mistake. "I mean..." she stumbled over her words, wishing she could take them back.

Hook nodded once, "No use in hiding it, love." He reached into his jacket and retrieved a flask. "To our crazy, sadistic hearts," he raised the flask in salute, then took a swig and passed it to Regina who curled up her lip at the sting of the alcohol that assaulted her nose.

"Come on, take it," Hook urged, "it'll help warm you up."

Reluctantly, Regina reached out and took a quick swig. The liquor burned down her esophagus and Regina could feel the warmth settle in her stomach. She grimaced, "What is this?" she handed the flask back to Hook.

"My own special brew," he smiled. "Sure comes in handy in times like these now doesn't it?"

Regina looked up at the sky again, wondering just how she got into this position, sitting on a ship in Neverland bonding with Hook over their shared feelings for Emma of all people.

Hook handed her the flask again and this time Regina took it without hesitation. After taking another, larger gulp of the caustic liquid she drew her legs up to her chest. "She'll never love either of us," she almost whispered sadly.

"Well, me no," Hook forced a wry smile. "But from what I've seen, it sure looks like you have a chance."

Hooks words sent a spark of excitement through Regina's heart. But it was dampened quickly by the reality. The hero never ends up with the villain. No matter how hard you wished.

xxxxxxx

Emma lingered on deck after the sun had risen, signaling the end of her watch. After the cool night air the sun was a welcome warmth on her skin. The water was still calm, the wind had not yet picked up, and seagulls cawed overhead, and for a moment Emma closed her eyes and imagined that she was on a vacation cruise somewhere instead of in Neverland, of all places, looking for her son who had been kidnapped by none other than Peter Pan.

And then there was Regina. Her son's adopted mom, and, if she thought about it, her mother's former step-mother although she tried her best not to think about that. Their family tree was screwed up enough and, technically, Regina wasn't Snow's stepmother anymore. Which is good because I almost kissed her, Emma thought wryly. The thought of the former mayor's soft, plump lips pressed against her own caused a growing ache to develop in Emma's lower abdomen. Emma groaned in frustration, Come on, Emma, keep it together.

When Regina had come in from her earlier watch that night Emma had intended to at least say something to break the tension that she knew would be between them, but as she heard the careful footsteps hesitate outside the door she had chickened out and squeezed her eyes closed as Regina timidly stepped inside. Emma's heart was pounding and it was all she could do to keep her breathing even. She heard Regina sigh and then heard the rustle and creak of the mattress as the other woman settled in. Emma had lain awake for hours listening to the soft breathing while her mind raced with a mix of desire and longing and fear.

Now that morning had come though, Emma knew she could no longer pretend to be asleep. Sooner or later she would have to face the older woman and she still had no idea what to say.

Her thoughts were interrupted though by voices coming from behind her. Emma turned to see her parents and Mr. Gold discussing something intently. Her eyes immediately scanned the deck for Regina but did not see the brunette anywhere.

Probably for the best, Emma told herself. But just then Emma saw Hook and Regina come from below deck. Emma's heart leaped in her chest. Regina glanced over to where Emma stood, her dark eyes wary, but glanced away quickly, turning to say something to Hook. Emma's heart fell. Regina wouldn't even look at her.

xxxxxxx

"Hey, Regina," Emma said, walking up behind the brunette. Regina turned to look at her, a fleeting glance of something Emma couldn't quite name flashed across the other woman's face. All morning Regina had kept close to Hook and had ignored Emma whenever she'd so much as gotten within 50 feet of her, and Emma couldn't handle it anymore.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, looking quickly to Hook who looked between the two women. The reversion to 'Ms. Swan' wasn't lost on Emma and she glared at Hook meaningfully while Regina eyes begged him desperately to stay.

He looked back and forth one more time. "Um, I'll just be over there," Hook pointed lamely, deciding Regina's wrath was something he could live with. "I'm sure we must be getting close to land by now." He quickly fled from where the women were avoiding each others glances.

Regina watched his retreat desperately, cursing silently. Damn it, that coward. She specifically didn't want to be left alone with Emma.

Regina turned slowly back to Emma and pasted on a smile.

Emma's brow was furrowed and the hurt in her expression was blatantly obvious and made Regina's heart ache. "We should talk," Emma finally said.

"I really don't have much to talk about," Regina replied, but her tone was gentle.

Emma clenched her jaw, her expressive blue-green eyes filled with hurt but she just nodded. "Okay, fine. How about a magic lesson at least?" When Regina didn't respond right away, Emma held up her hands. "We don't have to talk, I promise."

Regina wasn't buying that at all but didn't want to cause the blonde any more pain by refusing. Also, it had been harder than she'd thought staying away from Emma all morning. She would glance over and see Emma's hair glinting in the sunlight and find herself longing to feel it's softness against her face. And every time she heard Emma's voice, her heart would leap and she could focus on nothing else.

"Okay," Regina said finally.

Emma's face lit up and so did Regina's heart. She really did enjoy being the cause of Emma's happiness. There were maybe a handful of times Regina could recall causing happiness in anyone. It had always been too easy to give in to the cloud of misery and destruction that clouded her heart. But not with Emma. Emma was proving to be a beam of light that cut through and warmed parts of her that she hadn't even known still existed.

"Great!" Emma breathed out, relieved and cheerful. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well I suppose we could try some offensive spells..." Regina suggested hesitantly. "Maybe a fireball or something. A little one!" She added quickly, not all too trusting of Emma's magic.

"Okay," Emma sounded a little skeptical herself.

"You can do it. Just will it into being. Feel it building, like a burning inside your veins," Regina held out a hand to demonstrate and a fireball formed easily, burning brightly in her palm. She closed her hand and it disappeared again as fast as it had come. "See, nothing to it."

Emma held up her own hand and focused on it, squinting hard in concentration. Nothing happened. She tried again to the same result. She frowned and looked to Regina, "It's not working."

"Focus. Want it," Regina encouraged. "Remember last time. Give yourself some motivation."

Emma nodded and tried again. She tried to focus on the magic she could feel building inside her. She shut her eyes and felt a warm electricity start to build inside her. She recognized the feeling from her earlier lesson. It sizzled throughout her veins almost painfully and then she heard a small whoosh and felt a warmth in her hand and the burning inside her dissipated into a warm numbness.

"You did it!" Regina surprised voice cut through her focus.

Emma opened her eyes to see a fireball burning fiercely in her hand. A rush of adrenaline went through her at the sight of her accomplishment. She could see why Regina had a hard time not using magic. The feeling was almost intoxicating. The pain almost pleasurable. And the numbness afterwards left you craving more.

Emma grinned excitedly and Regina gave a genuine smile in return.

"Okay, now attack me!" Regina instructed. Emma looked uneasy.

Suddenly, Hook's voice called in warning but it was too late. Something crashed into the ship loudly and Emma was thrown to the ground. The fireball in Emma's hand went flying off into the air.

"Emma! Are you okay!" Regina had grabbed onto the railing of the ship and barely managed to keep standing. She rushed to Emma and reached a hand to help her up.

Emma looked up and grabbed onto Regina's hand, getting up slowly. "I'm okay," she breathed. "What was that?" Emma couldn't help but notice Regina didn't let go of her once they were standing.

"I don't know," Regina admitted.

"It's mermaids!" Hook shouted just as another loud crash sounded and the boat rocked again furiously. Emma felt salty water spray against her face. This time a chunk of burning wood and rope fell beside them.

They both looked up. Emma's fireball must have hit the mast for a spreading fire was quickly consuming the large wooden column. Ropes were beginning to fall as they burned and sparks were beginning to catch on the sails.

Regina reached up a hand to dissipate the fire but before she could do anything the ship was struck again and she stumbled.

"Regina!" Emma's panicked voice was the last thing she heard before there was a sickening crack and then a searing pain and Regina felt herself falling. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxx

The first thing Regina noticed when she came to was a throbbing pain in her head. With every pulse it felt like it was going to burst her skull. She tried to open her eyes but all she could manage was a fluttering of her eyelids.

"Regina?" a worried voice floated to her through the fogginess.

Regina tried again to open her eyes, this time she managed to crack them open just a hair. Her vision was foggy but she glimpsed blonde curls and a pale face. "Emma?" she asked groggily.

"Shhh. I'm here," Regina felt something cool and damp press against her forehead.

"What happened?" Regina managed, forcing her eyes open a little farther. As her surroundings began to take form, she realized she was tucked in her cot. Her head pounded again, this time slightly less painfully.

Emma was sitting on the bed beside her, leaning over her worriedly with a damp cloth in one hand. "One of the mooring lines broke off in the fire and swung right into your head," Emma looked apologetic. "Mr. Gold healed you up once the mermaids were gone, but he said you probably would have a pretty good headache."

Regina groaned as she attempted to sit up, the movement causing a new wave of pain. "Well, I guess you don't need help on your attack..." she put a hand to her head and winced.

Emma looked at the brunette and winced in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina looked at her in surprise. "Why are you sorry? It was hardly your fault. Besides I did tell you to attack me...You were just a little better at it than I thought," Regina gave a quick teasing grin.

Emma couldn't help but smile, "Still..." she trailed off.

Their eyes met for a moment and Regina was acutely aware that Emma was sitting on her bed. "Emma," Regina started, clearing her throat, "thank you for taking care of me. I think I'll just get some rest now though."

"Mr. Gold said that I should watch you tonight, just in case there is a concussion or anything. So I am staying right here," Emma said stubbornly.

"I'm pretty sure you can watch me from over there too," Regina reasoned, nodding in the direction of Emma's bed. "It gets pretty cold in here anyway, you don't want to sit there the whole night."

"Nope. I am staying right here in case you need me," Emma said. Regina's heart leaped at the statement, even despite the blonde's characteristic stubbornness that had always infuriated her.

Oh, Emma. I do need you, Regina wished she had the courage to say it aloud. Instead she smiled again and looked up at Emma, "Okay." Then she gathered her courage and moved over on the bed. "At least get under the covers so you don't freeze," she said, trying to sound nonchalant as she held up the blankets. Regina held her breath as she watched Emma's eyes grow wide and then she swore she could almost see Emma's mind battling over whether or not to take her up on her offer.

Emma's eyes studied Regina's dark brown ones and then, slowly, she slid under the covers, careful not to touch Regina any more than she had to. The air was charged with an electric tension that was at the same time exhilarating and nerve-wracking.

Emma propped herself up on her side, facing Regina. "Okay, now you can get some rest," Emma said, barely above a whisper.

Regina's heart fluttered and she couldn't stop the giddy smile from forming on her lips. She laid her head down, her pain forgotten, and reached out for Emma's hand. It was strong and warm in her own and she knew that with Emma there, mere inches from her, she was safe. "Good night, Emma."

Emma slowly brought Regina's hand to her lips to press a gently kiss against her knuckles. "Good night, Regina," she whispered back with a small smile.

Regina drifted off to sleep with her hand still clutching Emma's.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina awoke the next morning face to face with Emma Swan. Her heart jumped and beat furiously for a moment until last night's events came flooding back to her. Emma had taken care of her - and was in her bed. Remembering her injury, Regina touched her head cautiously but it seemed to have completely healed.

It felt strange to be sharing her bed with the other woman, but at the same time it was something Regina could only have dreamed of. Regina had woken up alone for so many years she was unaccustomed to having someone there. And never could she remember waking up by someone she was genuinely excited to see - who made her heart race in excitement like it was doing right now.

Regina watched the blonde woman's chest rise and fall as she breathed slowly in and out. Emma was lying on her stomach, her face toward Regina, fast asleep, with her hand curled gently on the pillow in front of her. Her nose was making soft whistling noises every time she breathed out and Regina found it strangely endearing. Her heart glowed warmly. She had been afraid Emma would have moved to her own bed during the night and was relieved to have awaken to find the savior still there.

Asleep, Emma looked far from her usual tough-as-nails persona. Her blonde curls spread out across the pillow under her and spilled over onto her face, her expression peaceful and relaxed which, these days, was a rare occurrence. Right now, she looked innocent and beautiful and vulnerable and Regina felt a protective urge wash over her. She knew, deep in her gut, that she would do whatever it took to make sure nothing happened to Emma on this trip. Neverland could be a pretty nasty place and Regina couldn't help but feel that Emma didn't belong in this world - in her world. A world of magic and betrayal and danger.

Slowly, Regina reached a hand out, hesitating only momentarily, and ran her fingers gently through the blonde curls she had been aching to touch for far too long.

Emma stirred beneath her touch and Regina pulled her hand back, startled at the movement, but Emma remained fast asleep. Regina smiled to herself. Waking up to this every day definitely would beat waking up alone. She couldn't stop her mind from wondering how Emma would look in her bed but with much less clothing...

Regina once again reached out, this time allowing her fingertips to brush against Emma's forehead as she smoothed her hair. Emma's nose wrinkled at the touch and then her eyes fluttered open. Her green eyes focused on Regina's and, after a moment, a sleepy smile spread across her lips. "Hey," Emma said softly and then yawned and pulled the covers up under her chin.

"Hey," Regina smiled.

"Just five more minutes," Emma mumbled and seemed to fall instantly back asleep.

Regina was in no hurry. She waited a moment and then slid ever so carefully closer toward Emma. She could feel the heat radiating off of the other woman and it warmed her in more ways than one. She could deny her feelings from herself no longer. She wanted this - wanted Emma. She should stop being a coward and tell her. Now was as good a time as any.

"Emma..." she began.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and fear shot through Regina's veins. Emma shot up, her eyes wide. They locked eyes briefly before Emma hopped out of the bed and hurried towards the door, brushing at her clothes to smooth out the wrinkles. Regina got out of bed behind her and stood, tucking her hair self-consciously behind her ears.

Emma gave one last look back at Regina before pulling open the door.

Hook stood with his hand raised, poised to knock again. He hesitated a moment, his hand still in the air. Then a smug grin crossed his face and he lowered it, eying Emma's sleep-tangled hair and the slight blush on her cheeks, then looking past her toward Regina who still stood next to the unmade bed. His eyes flickered quickly toward the other bed in the room which had obviously not been slept in. He arched an eyebrow at Regina who rolled her eyes and glared at him. That damn pirate always had to show up at the worst times.

Emma cleared her throat, "Was there something you wanted?" she asked pointedly.

"I thought the two of you would like to know that we will be arriving at the island soon," Hook said slowly with a sly grin on his face.

Regina's heart jumped. They were close to finding Henry!

A smile had broken out on Emma's face. "We'll be right there!" Emma said happily. She shut the door in Hook's face without waiting for an answer.

"Ow. Bloody hell," came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"We're actually going to find him," Regina mused, almost as a question. She had been far from hopeful having to rely on Hook and Rumplestiltskin to take them to her son. Their son, she amended.

"Of course we'll find him. And we're going to kick Pan's ass too," Emma added.

Regina smiled genuinely at the other woman's enthusiasm and optimism. Then she remembered what she had been about to say before they had been interrupted. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Emma," she started hesitantly, "there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

At the change in Regina's tone and expression Emma's smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Regina assured her quickly. "It's just..." Now or never, Regina. Come on, she pushed herself. "I know when you first showed up with Henry I was less than welcoming towards you, and I did and said a lot of things that I shouldn't have - that I didn't mean."

"We both did some pretty crazy things," Emma interrupted. "I took a chainsaw to your tree for crying out loud." Her cheeks reddened at the memory.

"I think we both know that I was the crazy one." Regina smiled wryly. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is that, even though I know I've done a terrible job of convincing you otherwise, I don't hate you. In fact, actually I..." Oh god, I can't do this, Regina gulped. A cold clamminess settling in the pit of her stomach. This was a bad idea.

Emma must have seen the terror in her eyes. "Regina, it's okay. I know," Emma interrupted.

Regina looked at her in shock and relief. "You do?"

Emma smiled, almost looking a little nervous herself. "We're friends now, Regina. I know you were just looking out for Henry, and so was I. We didn't go about it in the greatest way, but we are passed that. And what's best for Henry, especially now, is that we work together."

Regina felt deflated. Friends? She forced a smile and nodded.

"You and Henry are like family to me," Emma continued, noticing Regina's silence. "I never had much of a family growing up so what we have means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too," Regina looked Emma in the eyes, willing her to understand. "You mean a lot to Henry...and to me." Regina looked down at her hands.

Emma didn't say anything for a moment. Then she crossed the room and took Regina's hand in her own. "I know," she said sincerely. You mean a lot to me too, Regina."

Something in her tone made Regina look up into the blue-green eyes and she saw in them that Emma did understand. Hope flooded through her.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's cheek and leaned in, and this time Regina didn't shy away. Their lips met and electricity shot down Regina's spine, her hand found its way to Emma's waist. Emma kissed her once, softly and then pulled away.

"I've wanted you almost since I've met you, Regina. But I want to do this right, and this isn't the time or the place. With Henry in danger and us stuck on this ship with my parents and Hook and Mr. Gold. I want to take you on a real date when we get back and be a real family. I want all of that. I just don't want to ruin it by rushing in. Honestly, I thought I'd scared you off when I tried to kiss you the other night."

"You didn't," Regina replied. "I was scared, but it was because I felt the same way - and I didn't want to." Emma looked hurt at the statement. "I didn't want to feel that way because I don't want to hurt you," she explained hurriedly. "It's kind of a talent of mine, I'm afraid. Hurting the ones I love most."

"I trust you, Regina," Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "Now, let's go find our son."

Not letting go of her hand, Emma led Regina out the door and they made their way to the ship's deck.

Regina couldn't help but look down at their entwined fingers in wonder as they walked. She was half-convinced that she was still asleep and all of this was just a dream that she would wake up from.

As they ascended to the deck Regina caught sight of Mr. Gold and Emma's parents standing around the front of the ship. Regina self-consciously slipped her hand out of Emma's grip as the Charmings turned toward them as they approached.

Emma looked toward Regina but didn't have time to comment.

"Emma, we're almost there. We'll be able to rescue Henry soon!" her father smiled at her. Snow grinned excitedly beside him.

"It won't so easy though," Mr. Gold warned. "Pan may look like a boy but you shouldn't underestimate him."

"So, what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"I say we ambush him. Take him by surprise," Regina suggested, her hand felt empty without Emma's and she hated herself for her cowardice.

"No, he'll be expecting us," Mr. Gold replied. "And all six of us charging up on him isn't going to do us any good either."

"Well, what do you propose then?" Regina demanded a little more intensely than she'd planned.

Mr. Gold looked at her sternly, "I am going to go ahead to find his camp. Once we know where it is we can start to make a plan."

"I don't think that's..." Snow began but Mr. Gold vanished in a plume of smoke. "...a good idea," she trailed off.

Regina's annoyance rose. "Great. Well since he's gone I say once we hit land we start searching the island as soon as possible. Henry's been out there long enough on his own."

"You heard what Mr. Gold said," Charming countered. "He said we should wait until we have a plan."

"And when did you start trusting what he tells you?" Regina shot back. "I do have a plan. We find Henry. I know Mr. Gold much better than you do and trust me, anything he does is for his own good. There's more going on with him than just finding Henry and I want no part of it. All I want is my son back."

"Frankly, I don't trust either one of you," Charming said.

"Guys, fighting isn't going to accomplish anything," Snow said, placing one hand on her husband's arm.

"I agree," Emma chimed in, she looked toward Regina. "And I think Regina's right. We need to get to Henry. We don't know what Mr. Gold is up to or when or even if he's coming back."

Regina couldn't resist giving Charming a smug smile.

"Not to interrupt your little family feud here," Hook said, urgency in his voice as he came up behind them, "Is Mr. Gold around?"

"He took off," Regina remarked dryly.

"Oh, bloody hell," Hook cursed. "Well, you'll all want to brace yourselves then." He grabbed onto a rope with his hook.

"Why?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"Because we are going to hit land in about a minute here and thanks to this fancy spell of his I have no way of slowing us down."

Emma, Regina, Snow, and Charming all turned to look over the front of the ship. Sure enough, land was quickly approaching.

"Regina, can't you do something?" Snow asked.

"Oh now you want my help," Regina replied. "I can't undo his spell."

"Can't you, like, teleport us off this ship or something?" Emma asked, eyes wide.

Regina looked dubious. "I can try," she waved a hand and felt the familiar rush that always accompanied her magic. She caught the terrified looks on Snow and Charming's faces before purple clouds rose up and engulfed them.

She felt the ground shift under her, the unyielding boards of the ship vanished and were replaced by something softer and more malleable. Just as quickly as the cloud had risen, it began falling away and through the purple wisps Regina saw forest.

They were on shore. She turned around quickly to look for the others. Emma stood just behind her looking at her incredulously.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma looked shaken but relieved.

"We made it!" Snow's voice came from beside them and both women turned to see Snow and Charming looking at each other in relief, hands clutched tightly.

At the sight, Regina's resentment for Snow's happy life bubbled up. "You're welcome," she said bitterly.

They looked to Regina. "Thank you, Regina," Snow said, completely sincere which also grated on Regina's nerves. Snow always managed to be so sickeningly perfect.

A groan from the other side caused them to turn again. Hook was getting up from the ground, spitting sand as he stood. "You could have given me some warning," he complained. He'd been hanging on to the rope when she'd teleported them and hadn't had time to balance himself.

No one bothered to answer him. They were all watching in horror as the ship hit the sand full speed. Cracking and groaning filled the air as boards splintered and caved in. Snow and Charming hurried to get farther up the shore and Emma moved protectively in front of Regina.

Hook cursed again as the ship gradually came to a halt in front of them. Everyone stood in shocked silence.

"Well, I guess it's time to start looking for Henry," Regina said eventually.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Charming said again.

"Well then you can just stay here. I'm going." Regina said.

"Why don't you and Mary Margaret stay and watch the ship?" Emma interrupted, trying to avoid another argument. "Hook, Regina, and I will go search for Henry. And maybe get some firewood or something for when it get's dark."

Snow didn't look pleased, but walked up and put her hands on Emma's arms, "Okay, but make sure you're back before dark." She sounded like a mother worrying over her child, which, Regina supposed, she was. Even if Emma was obviously reluctant to fall into the role.

Emma nodded, "Okay," she said before breaking out of her mother's grip and turning toward Regina and Hook. "Let's go."

xxxxxxx

It had been hours and Emma had sweat pooling everywhere. Her skin was slick and sticky from the suffocating humidity and kept attracting bugs that she had no more energy to swat away.

Hook looked just as wilted and miserable as Emma felt. Regina had removed her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her red button-up blouse she'd been wearing beneath it. Her skin glowed with perspiration but she paid it no mind. She was intent on finding Henry.

Emma watched a trickle of sweat trail down Regina's neck, beginning at her jawline and trailing down onto her collarbone. The top few buttons of Regina's shirt were undone and, as the drop disappeared behind the blood-red fabric, Emma's eyes lingered appreciatively. Even all sweaty in the middle of the jungle Regina still looked unbelievably sexy and irresistible. Emma resisted the urge to groan in longing.

"We've been at this for hours. We don't even know where we're going," Hook complained, breaking Emma's concentration. She tore her eyes from Regina and looked at him.

"You could always go back," she said, and the idea of being alone with Regina excited her.

"As if I have any idea where that is," he said pointedly.

"I'll show you," with a quick gesture Regina conjured a ball of light on the ground before her that quickly spread fire-like forming a line pointing back the way they'd come. "That'll lead you back to the ship," she explained dryly.

"Can't we just do that to find Henry?" he asked, looking down at it.

"I could if I knew where he was," sometimes Regina couldn't believe how dense Hook could be.

"Why don't you let David and Mary Margaret know we'll be back soon, and maybe get some wood for a fire on the way back?" Emma suggested.

Hook arched an eyebrow. "It's like you're trying to get rid of me," he gave Regina a wink and turned and followed the magical line on the ground.

Regina rolled her eyes. Emma glanced over at her with a bemused smile. "I guess it's just us then," she fell into step beside the older woman as they began making their way further into the forest. Regina gave a small smile and Emma could almost swear she could see nervousness in her eyes.

They were silent for a few minutes. Emma felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck. Twigs snapped beneath her feet, sounding loud in the silence between them.

"You know pizza and beer do not constitute a date right?" Regina broke the silence.

Emma looked at Regina, perplexed, "What?"

"You said you wanted to go on a date once we get home. I don't consider pizza a beer at all romantic," Emma saw a hint of amusement in the brunette's eyes. Was Regina Mills actually teasing her?

"Who said anything about pizza and beer?" Emma said playfully back.

"It just seems like your style," Regina was definitely teasing her.

"I can be romantic," Emma said in mock defensiveness.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Regina smiled.

"You just wait," Emma promised, the banter easing her nerves. She reached a hand out and gripped Regina's tightly in her own.

Regina looked down at her hand and then back up at Emma. She smiled, small creases forming around her eyes and Emma's heart raced. Man, she had it bad.

xxxxxxx

The shadows were growing longer and Regina knew it wouldn't be long before Emma's parents sent out a search party. Reluctantly, they had decided to turn back and, when they arrived back at camp later that evening, Snow immediately got up from where she had been sitting with Charming and Hook around the fire and gave Emma a hug. "We were getting worried about you," she said.

"I'm fine," Emma insisted, hugging her mother back awkwardly. "Regina led us back."

Snow looked at Regina warily but nodded appreciatively.

"Is Mr. Gold back?" Emma asked.

"No, he hasn't shown up yet," Charming said, glancing at Regina, expecting an I-told-you-so. Regina bit back the retort.

"Well, I guess we should settle in for the night, it's too dangerous to go looking for Henry in the dark," Snow said. "Would you be able to make a bridge or something to get us up on the ship?" Snow turned toward Regina.

"I can do that." Everyone watched as a wooden bridge built itself up to the ship's edge.

"Now we can at least sleep in our beds. It'll be safer in the ship than out here," Snow said. "We can keep up the watch rotations for tonight."

"I'm not quite ready for bed yet," Emma said, "maybe Hook and I could go collect some firewood," she suggested.

Regina arched a brow, hurt and confused that Emma would choose to go with Hook instead of herself. Hook looked at Emma, just as confused as Regina.

"We have firewood," Regina said, not liking the idea of the two of them going off alone together in the woods.

"Not much," Emma countered. "Hook barely grabbed enough to get this fire started, let alone keep it going for very long."

"Well what do you expect, I've only got one hand," Hook said defensively. "I didn't see you two come back with any."

"Stay close to the shore, in case Pan or any of the Lost Boys show up," Snow said. "We'll get some dinner started." She gave one last look at Emma before she and Charming ascended the bridge up to the ship.

"I just have to grab something, quick," Emma hurried up the walkway after her parents.

Regina and Hook looked at each other awkwardly. Hook sensed Regina's unhappiness and shrugged. "Hey, it's not my idea."

"Just keep your hands to yourself," Regina growled.

Emma came back out, carrying a large bag.

"What's that for?" Regina asked.

"Are we going camping or something?" Hook raised a brow.

"You'll see," Emma promised. "Hook, let's go," Emma looked once at Regina before turning and disappearing with Hook, an expression of something Regina wasn't quite sure of on her face.

"I'll stay here I guess," Regina grumbled to no one as she sat heavily on a log around the fire. "I could just keep this going magically," dejectedly, she made a quick gesture and the flames roared higher. The warmth on her face did nothing to chase away the chill that was settling inside her.

xxxxxxx

Regina was still musing into the fire when Emma and Hook returned. Regina glanced up, glaring at Emma as they approached her. She knew she was being petty but she couldn't help herself.

Emma shot Hook a look and Hook scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked back at Regina. "Well, I am going to turn in for the night. Enjoy your evening ladies," he nodded to Emma before heading up to the ship.

Once he was gone, the two women sat in silence for a moment. "Hope you had a nice little stroll," Regina couldn't help the bitterness that crept into her voice. The fact that neither of them had brought back any firewood had not escaped her.

"I did," Emma said, and Regina detected nervousness in her words. She looked up at Emma. "But I've got something to show you," the blonde held out a hand toward Regina.

Regina looked at her warily but intrigued despite herself. She took Emma's hand and Emma pulled her to her feet.

"It's not far, just a little ways in," Emma ran her other hand briefly along Regina's arm before leading her into the woods.

In the dark, every shadow seemed capable of hiding danger and Regina pressed close to Emma. She didn't know why but the slim woman beside her made her feel safer.

Emma seemed oblivious to the darkness. Regina could sense her nervousness though and her mind reeled as she tried to imagine what she could possibly want to show her.

Flickering lights caught Regina's eye ahead. "What's that?" Regina grabbed Emma's arm with her other hand.

"You'll see," Emma kept moving forward.

As the lights grew nearer Regina's apprehension grew. What could it be? Pan's camp maybe? No, Emma would have told everyone else if they had found it.

Suddenly Emma stopped and looked Regina in the eyes. Emma's blue-green eyes were bright in the moonlight. She took both of Regina's hands in her own. "Ready?" she asked.

Regina didn't know what she was supposed to be ready for but she nodded.

Emma pushed through a few large bushes and they came into a clearing. Regina stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat.

The clearing was filled with candles. Some on the ground, others on stumps casting a soft glow on the surroundings. In the middle was a blanket with more candles and an old cup, and, in it, a single red rose.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to Emma, light and shadows flickering across her face. Emma looked back at her, eagerly watching for her reaction. "So, what do you think?" Emma was clearly nervous and Regina felt a rush of emotion well up.

Regina stood with her mouth open, trying to take it all in. "What is all of this?" she looked around again.

"It's a date," Emma said, leading Regina to the middle of the blanket and sitting down.

Regina sat down beside her. "You did all of this? For me?" She leaned down to smell the rose. The intoxicatingly sweet sent filled her nose.

"I told you I can be romantic," Emma joked. She still sounded anxious and Regina thought it was cute how innocent she seemed when she wasn't trying to be so tough.

Regina looked at her again. "I thought you wanted to wait until after we got back to Storybrook?"

"I know, but I couldn't wait any longer," Emma smiled.

The moonlight and candles made Emma's skin glow and Regina couldn't help but notice how beautiful it made her. "You always were impatient," Regina joked softly.

Emma smiled playfully and locked gazes. Slowly she moved closer to Regina and ran a hand along Regina's shoulder. "I've been waiting a long time for you though."

This time, when their lips met it was full of passion and eagerness and Regina felt Emma press up against her. A warmth flooded through her.

Regina felt Emma's tongue against her lips and parted them to allow her access. Emma's hand caressed the side of Regina's cheek as the blonde's tongue found its way to her own. Regina moaned and her hands gently slid down Emma's arms.

Their lips moved together, pressing hard, bruising kisses as they clutched at each other eagerly. Emma flooded Regina's senses. The feel of Emma's skin under her fingertips, the smell of her hair filling her nostrils.

Emma was the first to break away. She smiled at Regina breathlessly. "I thought maybe we could look at the stars?"

Regina really wanted to keep kissing her, her lips already tingling and missing the contact, but she smiled, "I would love that."

Emma lay down on the blanket and patted the ground beside her. Regina smiled and removed her jacket, bunching it up to make a pillow for the both of them, before laying down beside her.

They lay next to each other, Regina's body humming with excitement. Emma reached out an arm and drew Regina into her, until Regina's head rested on her shoulder.

Regina smiled up into Emma's eyes. Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait, how did you light the candles...?" Regina asked cautiously.

Emma smiled, "I lit them with magic!" she looked proud of herself. "And I made the rose too!"

Regina raised her eyebrows in mock alarm. "I'm surprised you didn't burn the whole island down. Or knock somebody unconscious." She laughed lightly.

"Hey," Emma protested, "That completely wasn't my fault!"

Regina laughed again and touched a hand to Emma's face. "Thank you for all of this. It's beautiful."

They lay together under the stars, the darkness and danger long forgotten.

xxxxxxx

Emma had begun to doze off when something startled her awake. She looked down to see Regina sleeping soundly in her arms. Most of the candles had burned out and Emma strained to see anything in the darkness around them. A sharp crack came from somewhere in the bushes.

"Regina, wake up!" Emma whispered urgently, nudging Regina awake.

"What? What's going on?" Regina asked sleepily.

"I think something's out there. Listen!" They both sat up, wide awake now. More crackling came from the trees.

"We should go, now!" Emma began getting to her feet, reaching a hand to help Regina up as well.

Regina reached down for her jacket and suddenly Emma felt something whoosh past her and then there was a cry of pain. Regina fell to her hands and knees, clutching her shoulder. An arrow protruded from between her fingers. Blood was already seeping into her shirt.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, panicked now just as another arrow flew passed her head. Emma grabbed Regina's arm and hauled her to her feet. Regina hissed in pain and cried out. "We have to get out of here," Emma said as they hurried toward the trees, Regina leaning heavily upon Emma.

They heard voices now, and lights began to flicker behind them. "It's the Lost Boys, they've found us," Regina said, scared now. They tried to hurry through the trees but the voices were getting closer.

"Regina, do you think you could transport us back to the ship?" Emma asked desperately.

"I think so, hold on!" Regina said, struggling to control the pain. Emma clutched Regina's hand tightly and felt relief flood through her as the same cloud of purple smoke that had gotten them off the boat earlier built up over them.

When it dissipated they were standing at the ship. They stood in silence for a moment, looking around intently, listening for any sign that the Lost Boys had found their location, but the forest was mercifully silent.

Emma let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as she heard Regina moan. She looked over to see Regina once again clutching her shoulder, blood dripping from between her fingers.

"Oh my god, Regina!" Emma reached for her.

"Can you pull it out?" Regina managed. Emma looked, wide-eyed at the arrow.

"Regina, I don't know..." Emma began.

"Emma, please," Regina begged.

Emma gulped, "Okay." She slowly reached a hand out and closed it over the shaft of the arrow. She braced her other hand on Regina's shoulder. "Are you ready?" she asked looking into Regina's eyes. "This is probably going to hurt."

Regina nodded, a grimace of pain on her face, "Do it."

"Okay," Emma's hand were clammy and her heart raced. She closed her eyes and yanked as hard as she could.

Regina cried out loudly, a sound that broke Emma's heart. The arrow didn't come out easily and Emma knew that it had to have hurt, and caused some serious damage. She dropped it to the ground.

Regina clutched her shoulder even tighter and the blood flowed freely now. "Let's get inside, it's not safe out here," Regina said with difficulty.

Emma nodded, her stomach revolting in anxiety and fear. Slowly, supporting Regina the entire way she led her up onto the boat and managed to get her to their room.

Once they were safely inside, Emma closed the door behind them and finally managed to regain some use of her mind, now that the fear was beginning to wear off. "Regina, are you okay? What do you want me to do?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," Regina said, holding up a hand as Emma reached out for her. "I just need to heal," she said sitting slowly on her bed. She reached to undo the top button of her shirt but, before she made it halfway, she winced and sucked in air sharply between her teeth in obvious pain.

Emma hurried to sit beside her and grabbed Regina's hands, lowering then slowly back down. "Let me," Emma said, looking into Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

A moment passed, both women searching the eyes of the other as something rose up between them. Something like flames of excitement licked in Emma's lower abdomen.

"I could use the practice," Emma shook it off and Regina nodded silently.

Slowly, keeping her eyes on Regina's, Emma freed the first button, exposing the flawless tanned skin of Regina's chest. Her hands worked slowly downward, releasing button after button and revealing a black lace bra and a perfectly toned stomach.

Once she had undone the last button she gently pulled the shirt tails out from Regina's pants and helped gingerly pull both arms out. Letting the shirt fall to the floor she couldn't help but stare in awe at the drop-dead-gorgeous woman in front of her. The fact that the normally reserved and powerful mayor had allowed Emma to do something so intimate and now sat vulnerable and exposed before her created an urge so strong Emma had to bite her lip to keep from touching her. And doing so much more. But her desire was curbed by the gaping wound on the other woman's shoulder. Regina pressed a hand instinctively against it to stop the bleeding.

Emma gently took Regina's hand and lowered it slowly away from the wound, "Trust me," she raised her own hand and held it over Regina's shoulder. Emma wasn't exactly sure how this worked but she breathed in deeply and prayed desperately that this would work. She needed for it to work.

It took a moment but gradually the cut began to mend, the edges rejoining and the flesh knitting itself back together before her eyes. With a warm glow, all that remained was the blood dried on Regina's shoulder.

"I did it!" Emma smiled and looked between Regina's shoulder and her hands. "Are you okay?"

Regina slowly brought her hand up and magicked away the blood. "I'm fine. Thank you, Emma." The blonde's name on the former mayor's lips felt strangely exciting and Emma could feel the adrenaline begin to fade from her veins now that Regina was safe. Something else began to take it's place, and Emma was acutely aware of the fact that Regina was in front of her, half undressed.

Emma looked into the brunette's chocolate eyes and was surprised to see something there that matched the fire growing in her belly as she slowly became all too aware of how close they were. Emma couldn't help but glance down at the full breasts that just begged to be released from the black lace holding them back. She tore her gaze back to Regina's eyes and the other woman's desire was undeniable.

"Emma," Regina began, the name almost a whisper, but Emma cut her off by pressing her lips firmly against Regina's. Regina stiffened but began kissing Emma back, pressing hard, hungry kisses that seared through her and ran along her spine.

Emma wove her hands through Regina's hair and Regina moaned involuntarily as the blonde's tongue found it's way to her own.

Overcome with desire, Regina reached for Emma's shirt and lifted it roughly off over her head. Emma was bare beneath it and hesitated momentarily as Regina paused to take in the rounded breasts before her. Emma looked searching into Regina's face and, without taking her eyes off of Emma's, Regina reached behind her to undo her own bra, letting it fall on the bed beside her.

Emma kissed her again more urgently. The feel of Regina's bare breasts upon her own was intoxicating and Emma lowered her mouth to tease the erect nipples.

Regina moaned again and Emma's hands found their way hastily to Regina's pants and fumbled to undo the button. Regina quickly kicked off her boots and leaned back to allow Emma to pull the pants off. The feel of the warm silk underwear beneath the rough material made Emma even more desperate to feel the other woman's body upon her own.

Regina nibbled the side of Emma's neck and bit down on her shoulder gently as her hands snaked beneath the waistband of Emma's pants and began to slide them down.

"Wait, Regina," Emma broke away, breathing heavily, but suddenly hesitant. "Are you sure?" Emma's eyes looked askingly into the dark brown ones that were almost black with desire. "I mean, if we do this..." Emma trailed off. She was nervous. Nervous Regina would say no and, at the same time, nervous she wouldn't.

Regina gently took one of Emma's hands in her own and studied it for a moment. Then she touched her lips softly to the warm, pale fingers, "I'm sure," she said decisively and the words sent a swell through Emma's heart. Emma pulled Regina into her once again and kissed her deeply. The brunette groaned in pleasure and the sound was driving Emma crazy with desire. She pushed gently into the older woman until Regina was lying on her back beneath her. Emma took a moment to take in the beauty of the woman before her. Regina's normally perfect hair was disheveled and her makeup was smeared, her dark eyes regarding Emma intensely. Her firm breasts protruded proudly and Emma cupped them in her hands. Emma's mouth traveled to the hollow of Regina's throat and then down her neck.

"Regina, you're so beautiful," Emma murmured into the side of Regina's neck. Her tongue tracing along Regina's collarbone. She slid her hands along Regina's bare thighs.

She hooked her fingers around the silk panties and drew them down slowly, her mouth pressing kisses along the side of Regina's breasts.

"Emma, I want you," Regina breathed out, her voice thick with desire "right now."

Emma smiled against Regina's golden skin. She brought her hand again to Regina's thighs but this time moved them in toward her core. Regina whimpered as Emma's thumb found the small bundle of nerves.

Regina arched into her hand and Emma stroked her gently, flicking up and down. Regina's nails dug into Emma's back, wanting more.

Emma kissed Regina firmly on the lips, sliding one finger down along her opening. Then she pushed it inside and Regina cried out, thrusting her hips to meet Emma's hand. The sound and Regina's movements drove Emma's desire to a frenzy. As she slid her finger in and out, Regina continued meeting her thrust for thrust.

Emma added another finger and was rewarded with another soft moan. Emma couldn't believe this was actually happening, Regina Mills beneath her, stretched around her fingers as they slid out and in, deeper and deeper into the wet folds.

Emma increased the speed and Regina's breathing became labored. Emma could feel her walls clenching around her fingers and knew that the other woman was close. Her thumb once again found Regina's clit and she stroked it while maintaining the desperate rhythm.

"Emma!" Regina called out as she arched her back and then cried out, clutching the pillow beneath her, eyes closed in pleasure. Emma felt Regina's walls clamp down around her fingers and a warm gush of wetness coated her hand. Regina shivered violently as she climaxed and Emma slowly continued moving in and out until Regina became still and lay in the bed, spent. If either woman had been looking they would have noticed a golden glow in Emma's eyes.

Emma gently removed her fingers and brought them to her lips, tasting her lover upon them.

Regina smiled at her, breathing heavily. "I think it's your turn," she managed before sitting up and leaning into Emma. She wasted no time as she reached for Emma's pants and removed them along with her underwear in one quick movement.

Regina kissed her urgently and her hands wasted no time trailing down between Emma's legs. Regina gasped as she felt Emma's wetness. The brunette's soft fingers found Emma's clit which was aching with need. Emma knew her release would come quickly. She had felt herself getting more and more excited, wetness soaking her panties. She was more than ready.

Regina's plump lips found Emma's breasts and sucked greedily, using her tongue to flick at the pink nipples, and nibbling gently with her teeth. Regina pushed Emma gently to the bed and her mouth moved down along her stomach, her finger still stroking Emma gently. Every place the brunette's lips touched caused tingles of electricity to shoot throughout Emma's body.

Then Regina's hand was removed from Emma's clit and the blonde moaned at the lack of contact. then she gasped again as she felt Regina's tongue take it's place. Pleasure shot through her and Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, moving her hips to press into Regina's tongue.

Emma felt two fingers slip inside her, Regina's tongue not missing a beat and Emma could barely manage to clench a hand on her pillow before the pleasure overcame her and exploded throughout her body. She called out and Regina pressed deeper into her, extending her orgasm, her walls tightening wetly against the eager fingers.

Regina removed her fingers and came up to lay beside Emma who still panted heavily. She lay her head down upon Emma's shoulder and Emma turned to press a kiss softly onto Regina's forehead and wrap an arm around the other woman.

Warmth flooded through her and Emma knew unmistakeably, that this was love. She was in love with Regina Mills. And had been for a while. Judging by the emotion shining in the warm brown eyes looking back at her, Emma guessed Regina felt the same way.

Emma squeezed Regina quickly and reached down to pull up a blanket over them. She kissed Regina's lips slowly and was excited to taste herself on them.

Her eyes were growing heavy, exhausted after their lovemaking.

Regina wrapped herself around Emma, and nestled her head into her neck, and they drifted off into an exhausted sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom!" Henry's panicked voice called out to her from the gloom around her. Regina spun around, looking in vain for any sign of her son.

"Henry!" She yelled back desperately. She was standing in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees on all sides of her. Every way she turned looked the same as the last, and Henry was no where to be seen.

"Mom, help me!" Henry's voice came again and Regina whirled around, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of her son or any sign of where he might be. But the forest was empty and silent except for Henry's panicked cries.

"Henry, where are you?!" Regina was on the verge of panic herself, tears threatening to build in her eyes as she continued turning around in circles.

Suddenly, a sharp crack came from somewhere to her left and she spun toward it. "Henry!" she called, and wasted no time charging into the forest after the sound. "I'm coming!"

She found herself on a narrow path, thorns and twigs scratching and grabbing at her from both sides. She stumbled on a root and nearly lost her balance. "Henry?" she called. But the forest was silent. "Henry, are you here?" she pulled her sleeve free from another bush and felt a single tear slip from her eye.

She was just about to turn back when something ahead caught her attention. A light was glowing through the trees ahead. It looked like a fire. Maybe Pan's camp? Regina's heart started thudding faster. She hurried toward it and as it grew closer she approached it cautiously, half expecting Pan or a Lost Boy to catch her sneaking up.

She peeked through the trees and saw someone standing directly in front of her, his back toward her. She recognized the long black jacket instantly.

"Hook!" she pushed through the trees relieved, hoping he would have seen or heard anything from Henry.

"There she is!" Snow's angry voice interrupted her thoughts. Regina froze and looked over to see Snow, eyes red and full of anger, sitting next to Charming on elevated thrones, staring down at her. The light from the torches played across their faces making them look almost menacing.

Hook turned around and advanced upon her. "Have you seen Henry?" she asked all of them. But instead of answering, Hook grabbed her and began tying her hands together.

"What are you doing? We have to find Henry!" Regina demanded angrily. She tried to magic away the rope but nothing happened. "Why isn't my magic working?" Fear began to creep into her as Hook half-dragged her toward a wooden post. A strong sense of deja vu was beginning to take over her. She looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was dressed in the all-to-familiar drab gray tunic. The rough fabric scratched against her skin uncomfortably and was just as unflattering as she'd remembered.

"Regina, you are sentenced to death for all of your evil acts," Snow began and Regina felt all the blood from her face begin to drain.

"Snow! What the hell are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Regina yelled, frustrated, as she pulled helplessly against the rope Hook had finished securing to the post. Regina could almost feel the vein in her forehead bulging out as she struggled.

"This is your trial, Regina," Charming said, and he motioned to something ahead of him.

Regina looked at a tall judge's podium she hadn't noticed before directly ahead of her. Mr. Gold was sitting at it, white wig and all.

Regina gaped for a moment, lost for words. They had all lost their minds. "What?" She looked wildly back and forth between them all. They had to be kiding. But they all stared back at her, gravely serious. "Since when is he qualified to judge anyone?" she said, angry now. The ropes were beginning to chaf against her wrists.

"Because dearie, this is your trial," Mr. Gold smiled back, his grin that of a predator to it's pray. "And who knows you better than I do?"

Terror flooded through her. Someone had to stop this! She looked around desperately again.

"Mom!" Henry's voice sounded again from the darkness.

"Henry!" Regina's cry was frantic. She pulled harder against her bindings. "Can't you hear that?" she demanded to all of them, tears once again building behind her eyes. "I need to find my son!" she pleaded.

"Your son?" Snow's voice sounded hurt and angry and Regina noticed that her former step-daughters eyes glistened with tears. "Henry is not your son. He's Emma's..." Snow's voice cracked and she crumbled into her husbands arms.

Emma! Where was she? She would fix this, make everyone see that this was all a big mistake; make them find their son. Regina looked around desperately for the blonde woman but she was no where to be seen.

Charming looked at Regina with contempt. "You will have nothing to do with him or with this family ever again." He placed his arm around Snow protectively.

"Emma! Where's Emma?" Regina yelled, ignoring the pity-filled look Hook was giving her. "She'll fix this!"

Snow straightened up and looked at her, horrified, as if Regina had just grown an extra head. Charming glared at her. "Emma is dead," Snow's tears fell freely down her face.

Regina felt as if someone had just ripped her heart from her chest. All the air in her lungs was forced out of them and she couldn't seem to inflate them again. "What?" she asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"You killed her, Regina," the hatred in Snow's voice was unmistakeable.

"No!" Regina's own eyes spilled with tears. "I didn't!" she looked around wildly. "She can't be dead!" She turned to look at Hook for help, but he wouldn't meet her gaze, and Regina noticed his eyes were wet with tears.

"We'll I think we all know how this is going to end," Mr. Gold interrupted, ignoring Regina's pleas. "Regina, this court finds you guilty!" his voice rose in glee at the verdict and he lifted his arm, the gavel in his fist. With a deafening slam, the gavel fell, sealing her fate.

"No!" Regina screamed again, but Hook was already advancing on her. "Please, don't do this!" she pleaded with him.

"Sorry, Love," Hook freed her from the column and began leading her toward the edge of the clearing.

Regina tried to twist her head around to try to plead again with Snow but they were gone and when she looked back Hook was leading her through a cemetery. She glanced at the gravestone next to her and she almost choked in disbelief. Henry Mills Sr. was etched deeply into the hard stone. Her gaze spun to the grave on her other side and fear flooded through her. Cora Mills.

As they walked she kept catching glimpses of familiar names. King Leopold, others she recognized as former guards. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of graves. Many with names she didn't know but too many that she did. "What is this?" she whispered, afraid she already knew the answer.

"These are all of the people you've killed," Hook didn't turn to look at her, his gaze set firmly ahead. Regina looked in front of her and noticed they were heading toward a particular grave, someone stood leaning down over it. Apprehension roiled in her stomach.

As they approached, the man at the grave turned toward them. Neal looked at her, anger and pain in his eyes. "I loved her," he said accusingly. "We were going to be a family."

A cold certainty trickled down Regina's spine. She turned toward the grave and as she read the name, she felt like vomiting. Emma Swan. "Emma," she whispered as she sank to her knees, tears flowing freely now.

"Why did you do it, Regina?" Neal demanded. He reached and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her to her feet.

"I didn't!" she choked out.

A sharp scraping sound filled the air and Regina looked over to see Hook leaning over a gravestone. Slowly, he dug his hook into the hard marble surface. The noise sent shivers down Regina's spine even as she fought for air.

She watched as he dug out an R. Then an E. G. I. N. A.

"No!" Regina barely managed to get out as Neal's grip tightened around her throat.

"Now it's your turn to pay for what you did," Neal's angry face was the last thing she saw before she woke up.

Regina shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. Her eyes roamed frantically as her hands went up to her throat. She breathed in deeply for a moment as she tried to calm down.

Then she saw Emma in the bed beside her, naked, and she remembered what had happened the night before. She'd slept with Emma. The knowledge should have made her feel happy but, in the wake of the dream, she didn't know what to feel.

She pulled the sheet up to cover herself and then whispered Emma's name desperately, nudging the other woman slightly. "Emma!"

The blonde woman groaned and opened her eyes. When her gaze settled on Regina's face though a smile played across her lips. "Regina?" She reached a hand to brush against Regina's hair.

Regina didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth and closed it. Seeing Emma alive and well had relieved some of her fears.

Emma noticed Regina's distress. "Regina, what is it?" she was more awake now.

"Nothing," Regina tried to sound sure of herself. "Just a bad dream. We need to find Henry," she kept the sheet clutched in front of her chest.

Emma nodded. "I know, I dream about him too," she said sadly. "We'll find him though. I promise." Emma sat up and ran a hand once again through Regina's hair. Then she leaned in and kissed Regina softly on the lips.

Regina stiffened at first but the feel of Emma's lips on her own made her feel warm and safe and excited her all at the same time and the dream faded further from her mind.

Emma noticed Regina's initial reluctance and frowned. "Listen, Regina, I'm sorry if everything was too fast. I mean, I know last night was probably not the time... I mean, I loved it...but, I wasn't...I didn't intend to..." she struggled to find the words.

"Emma," Regina placed a hand on Emma's own, quieting her. "Last night was amazing," she smiled and realized how true the words were. "It's not that. I just want to get our son back and forget this whole island," she reassured the other woman.

Emma smiled and nodded. Then she lay back in the bed and held out an arm. "Come back to bed. We can't do anything right now. Tomorrow, as soon as the sun comes up, we'll start another search and we won't stop until we find him," Emma promised gently.

Regina lay down in Emma's arms, her back up against Emma's front and Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist. The blonde woman leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the base of Regina's neck.

Regina wasn't sure why, but here in Emma's arms she felt safe and she believed that everything would be okay. They would find Henry and get back to Storybrooke and could, just maybe, start becoming a real family.

The remnants of the dream lingered though. Even though it was a dream, there was still truth in it. She wasn't innocent, not by anyone's standards, even her own. She'd made more than her fair share of mistakes in the past.

But as Emma pulled her tighter, closer, she knew she would do whatever it took to make sure that she didn't repeat those same mistakes again.

xxxxxxx

Snow made her way down to the beach with Charming where Hook was already attempting to start a fire. The light was just breaking over the horizon, but it seemed she wasn't the only one unable to sleep, knowing that they were so close to Henry, and to possible danger.

She had slept fitfully off and on all night, waking up Charming every time she'd gotten up until he had suggested they go down to the beach and wait for the others to awaken. It hadn't helped her nerves that her daughter had wandered off with that pirate last night, who Snow didn't trust in the least, and Snow hadn't seen either one since. Until now, here Hook was. She looked around quickly for Emma but didn't see her anywhere.

"Good morning," Hook nodded at them as they approached.

Charming nodded in acknowledgment. "Is Emma still asleep?" Snow asked.

"Well, I am not her keeper, but I would assume so. I haven't seen her or Regina yet," he looked away at the last sentence but not before Snow caught a look of something unidentifiable cross his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was hiding from her but he refused to look at her again. Instead, he busied himself arranging firewood he must have gathered earlier.

"You've been up for a while," Charming said indicating the large pile of firewood next to the pirate. Apparently her husband was as suspicious of the pirate as she was.

"Couldn't sleep," Hook said simply, still not looking up. "You wouldn't be able to either if you knew what this island is hiding."

Snow looked at him, still not convinced but decided to drop it for now. Hook wasn't good at keeping secrets and she'd find out soon enough.

"Snow!" Charming's voice came urgently. She turned to see him crouched in the sand, holding something in his hand. Hook looked over as well.

"It's an arrow," Charming stood with the arrow in his hand to show it to the others.

"There's blood on it!" Snow gasped. "Where did it come from? Did you and Emma run into Pan or the Lost Boys?" she turned to look at Hook, her gaze almost accusing.

Hook looked just as alarmed as the rest of them, "I've no clue where that is from," he said defensively. "When Emma and Regina left everything was pretty quiet." His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and he looked away desperately hoping Snow wouldn't pick up on the slip.

"Wait, Emma and Regina left?" Snow almost screeched the last word. "Where did they go?" she advanced upon Hook threateningly, and Hook looked nervously towards Charming but he just looked back at Hook expectantly.

"Um, firewood?" he knew his lie wouldn't be convincing but he didn't have anything else.

"How many people does it take to get firewood?" Snow was beyond upset now. Whatever this pirate was hiding he would tell her. However right now she needed to find her daughter. "I'm going to go check on Emma," she didn't wait for a response but spun and hurried back onto the ship.

"You better hope that she's okay," Charming threatened.

"Regina was with her last, why is it my fault?" Hook grumbled. "It's not like she needs a babysitter."

xxxxxxx

Regina hadn't been able to fall back asleep. She had tried, but every time she would drift off she would think of Henry and of her nightmare and she would be wide awake again, all thoughts of sleep long gone. Emma, on the other hand, had fallen back asleep almost immediately and Regina marveled at how she could sleep so soundly. She supposed that Emma didn't have years of failures and regrets keeping her awake at night.

An urgent knock came from the door, "Emma?" Snow's voice came from the other side as Regina's eyes widened in alarm and she hurried out of the bed, Emma still soundly asleep. Regina's heart pounded. She pulled on her clothes quickly. "Shit!" she hissed to herself.

"Emma?" Snow called again, and this time, the door pushed open and Snow walked in. She stopped suddenly seeing Regina. "Oh, uh, have you seen Emma...?" her voice trailed off as her gaze settled on the blonde asleep in the bed behind Regina. Regina said a silent prayer of thanks that the sheet was currently covering Emma - and her lack of clothing from her mother's gaze. Although she was sure her hair was a mess and Emma's clothes were all over the floor but she couldn't help that now.

Snow's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she whispered accusingly, sounding alarmed. And then her eyes widened further as she took in Regina's rumpled appearance as understanding slowly sank in. She looked back at Emma and a look of horror crossed her face, "Oh my god!" She looked like she was about to be sick.

Snow turned and hurried out of the room, Regina swore again and hurried after her. "Wait, Snow!" She hissed, trying not to wake Emma. Chasing after the younger woman, Regina couldn't help but notice that this whole situation felt horribly familiar.

Snow was in the hallway dimly-lit hallway, one hand on her chest as she struggled to comprehend what she had just seen. Regina stopped and stood uncomfortably next to her and Snow looked up, her greenish eyes wide with confusion and disbelief, into her former stepmothers eyes.

"Snow, it's not..." Regina began desperately.

"What?!" Snow yelled, her shock giving away to anger which took Regina off guard. "You're going to tell me it's not what it seems? Because I would sure like to know what the hell it is then?" Her tone was dangerous and Regina paused.

"I didn't exactly plan this. I just.." Regina struggled to express her feelings for Emma to this woman who she had hated for so long. "I think I have feelings for Emma," the words came out reluctantly, and Regina looked into Snow's eyes desperately wishing for her to understand.

"You what?! Emma is my daughter!" the veins in Snow's neck bulged out as she continued staring in angry disbelief. "I don't want you anywhere near her!"

The words stung. Regina felt her heart harden at the statement and her face clouded over defensively, "Emma is an adult and she can make her own decisions. It's something she should be quite good at actually, considering you've never been there for her before," Regina shot back acidly and regretted the statement as soon as it came out of her mouth. The darkness vanished from her face and her eyes widened desperately. She reached toward Snow, "Wait, I didn't mean..."

Suddenly, Snow grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall in one quick movement. Snow brought her face level to Regina's and stared into her eyes with hatred. "And who's fault is that?!" Snow hissed. "It's because of you that I have missed out on 28 years of my own daughter's life. It's because of you that I have spent most of my life living on the run. Everything that has happened is because of you," Snow's fingers dug painfully into Regina's arms. "Everything you touch, everyone around you gets destroyed by the blackness inside you. I will not have you destroy my daughter too. You've taken away my family once before and I will not let you take it away again."

Regina clenched her jaw and glared back at the younger woman. She shoved Snow off of her and straightened up, "I have no intention of hurting Emma," she spat.

"People get hurt whether you intend it or not." Snow leaned in close, "That's what you do best. If you really cared about Emma, you would stay away from her before you ruin her life too,"

Anger and fear at losing Emma clouded Regina's senses and, without conscious thought, Regina flung out her hand. Thick vines formed out of the wall and wrapped themselves around Snow's body, pulling her back and holding her tightly up against the wall. "You can't make me stay away from her," Regina challenged, fire in her dark eyes. There was barely discernible hint of desperation to her tone and she hated Snow for it. "Funny how a couple days ago you were telling me how we should all be friends," she flung the words spitefully at the younger woman.

"I can and will protect her from you," Snow spat back, her glare defiant as she strained against her bindings. "But I wont have to. Look at you! Emma hasn't seen the real you, the person we all know you really are. Once she does, she won't want anything to do with you." The two women glared at each other for another moment. Regina advanced angrily toward Snow who struggled reflexively. A spark of apprehension, almost fear, flashed across Snow's features and Regina stopped in her tracks. For a moment, Regina saw herself in Snow's eyes - and she hated herself for what she saw there.

Regina breathed in deeply to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding and rage ran through her veins like fire. How dare she forbid me from seeing her, she thought furiously. But the truth of Snow's words nibbled at the edges of her thoughts mingling with the ghost of her nightmare, and she tried desperately to push them away.

She looked at Snow, suddenly ashamed and angry at herself for letting her anger and fear get the better of her. All she'd done is prove Snow right. She waved a hand and the vines dissolved in purple smoke. Snow looked at her, eyes filled with deadly determination, "Stay away from Emma," she didn't wait for an answer, just stalked off down the hall, leaving Regina alone in the gloom.

xxxxxxx

Emma awoke to find Regina sitting fully dressed on the bed across the room, staring at her hands with a glum expression. Emma sat up, instantly alarmed. "Regina, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Regina looked up, taken by surprise. The worried expression on her face quickly changed to a smile, but Emma knew her well enough to know that it wasn't genuine. It was the smile Regina used when she was putting up a wall. "No, I'm fine. Just waiting for you to wake up so we can start searching for Henry."

Emma furrowed her brow and got out of bed, not bothering to cover herself. Regina looked away, a little embarrassed at Emma's unabashed nakedness. "Okaaay," Emma said slowly, obviously confused. Regina's refusal to look at her stung and Emma didn't know what was going on with the other woman but she knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Emma pulled on her clothes hastily and then came to sit next to Regina on the bed. "Regina, I know you. I know something's wrong. Tell me," she reached a hand and brought Regina's chin up until she was looking her in the eyes. Regina's mercurial brown eyes swam before her, a multitude of emotions fighting in them but Emma couldn't pick out one in particular. She sighed. "Please, Regina, talk to me," she begged.

Regina looked warily at her. She opened her mouth. "I'm not good for you," she said finally, and the hurt in her eyes broke Emma's heart.

"Regina, of course you are!" Emma said incredulously. She leaned in to kiss the other woman but could feel Regina's hesitance. Regina backed away slightly.

Emma once again felt the sting of the rejection sharply. How had things changed so fast from last night? Last night had been the best night of her life and she had hoped had been special for Regina as well but she couldn't help but feel that she had made a huge mistake. She'd rushed it and had scared Regina off. Again. She was upset with herself. She hadn't intended to sleep with Regina, just wanted to do something special for her, to get her mind, to get both of their minds, off of Henry. But then she had to go and push too far too fast. It was just like her. Emma cursed her own stupidity. But, at the same time, she recalled how Regina had responded to her last night, thrusting and moaning and licking, and just the thought was driving Emma crazy again. She refused to believe that she had misread Regina so badly.

"Regina, I'm sorry," she began but Regina cut her off by standing up suddenly.

"Don't be sorry," Regina said. "You didn't do anything wrong," she looked down at Emma for a moment and Emma saw vulnerability in the dark eyes before her. Regina hesitated but then something must have won out and she reached a hand out toward Emma.

Emma took it and got to her feet and was surprised when Regina planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Thoroughly confused at Regina's hot-and-cold attitude, Emma just looked back at her in shock.

Regina held her in her arms for a moment and Emma tried to sound reassuring. "Let's go find the others and get our son back," she smiled, relieved that she and Regina seemed to be okay. This whole thing was very new for both of them and she knew there would be setbacks and obstacles they would have to face but Emma was determined to prove to Regina that whatever was thrown at them, they could handle it together.

Regina smiled shakily and nodded, allowing Emma to lead her out to the ships deck.


End file.
